Not Alone
by Ella Martenez
Summary: This story is about the flock, who meets Rhana North and her family. READ! FAX
1. Chapter 1

**BACON!**

**Chapter One**

**The Clash**

RPOV (Rhana)

He was an _idiot_. Well, ok, maybe he was smart, but I have a feeling he is cheating. I put on my poker face, and he looked thoughtful, and slapped his cards on the table. A defeated look on his face. I grinned, pulled the bills to me, and slapped down a 2-7 on the table. For you clueless ones, those cards _stink._ He gaped at me.

"I hate you Rhana!" He snapped. I chuckled, putting my feet on the table and leaning back, counting my money.

"Love you to, Topaz." I said. I heard a chuckle come from the corner of the room

"Esmerelda..." I said.

"Ohh, full name, huh? I must be in trouble." She snickered, coming into the light.

"Ezzy, you HAVE to stop sneaking up on people!" I snapped.

"But it is _so fun..._" She said.

I sighed.

"Lilac! Moon! Trevin! Get down here!" I snapped. Lilac skipped in, her pixie cut blonde hair already brushed. Moon walked in, that stupid signature smirk on his face that made me want to slap him. I heard Trevin come into the room, and I turned. He was holding a fake needle, but at first glance, I thought it was real. I screamed, and kicked him in the stomach. He leaned over in pain, moaning.

"Gosh Rhana! Can you not take a joke?!" He groaned. I snarled at him.

"Not when it involves needles, no." I snapped. He _knew_ that I was terrified of needles. Yet he pranked me anyways.

"We should leave, if we stay to long the owners might come back." I said, everyone nodded. I grabbed the little belongings I had, and that wasn't much. I owned a pair of black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, red converse, my IPod, and my poker cards. I am an expert at poker, and any person I have played poker with knew it.

We ran out, spreading our wings to catch the air. I sighed. Then I jumped in the air, and took off. My frizzy red hair streaming in the wind behind me.

Let me explain, I am Rhana North, bird/lion/snake kid at large. I am fourteen years old, and leader of the clash. Why the clash? Because at the school, I am experiment C1A5H. And because I am in charge. And cause I said so, that's why. My clash consists of me, Ezzy, Lilac, Topaz, Moon, and Trevin. The girls were part bird, part snake, and the boys are part bird, part wolf. We dicided to bunk at an empty cabin, and we were now leaving it.

I saw a clearing, and motioned the others down to it. I tilted my wings a little, and soared down to the trees. They followed. I set up our stuff, and we slept, unaware of what lurked in the shadows.

**Ohhh! Suspense!  
**

**Fic of the chappie: Cinderella (Cake Style) by CakeIsAGoodFriend  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	2. A meeting

**Hi. I reread the end of nevermore. I can't get over the message at the end. 'One heroines story ends...when anothers is just beginning.' No. Maximum Ride's story is NOT over. No matter what. We have to keep Maximum Ride alive in our hearts. She will NOT be forgotten. **

**Chapter Two  
**

**?POV  
**

My heart rate was low, my hopes high. I slunk through the parking garage, to a ford SUV.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _My head whipped to the side, my dark hood covering my hair. I saw a tall, obviously rich, woman in a long red dress and heels, walking to the car. Did I hate doing this? Yes. Was in necessary? Absolutely. She walked up to the van, and I approached her. I held I knife to her throat, and as though sensing what I wanted, handed me her purse. I didn't need the _whole _purse, so I grabbed her car keys and a few twenties, hopped in the car, and sped off.

I sped away, driving for about twenty min before coming to a forest. I got out, and prepared to face the devil, _without_ the prada. I walked for a little while, till I saw a tree with a dark figure in it. I spread my wings and flew up. Fang looked at me, anger clear on his face.

"Max! That's my favorite hoodie!" He whined. I smirked.

"You shoulda hidden it better." I snapped.

"It was in my backpack! At the bottom! Inside the hidden pocket! Underneath my gu-knife!" He said.

"Well your gu-knife didn't put up much of a fight!" I snapped. He snarled at me. I flew the next tree over with Fang to find Iggy. It went like that, continuing with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge.

When we got to Nudge, she looked concerned. She saw me and motioned down to a clearing, where I saw six kids land, with _wings_. There were three boys and three girls. One had frizzy red hair, like Merida from Brave, and bright green eyes. the other girl had black hair with purple-ish streaks, and blue eyes, the third girl had pixie-cut blonde hair with multi-color highlights and brown eyes. The eldest boy had brown spiked hair and blue eyes, the other boy looked somewhat like Fang. The third boy looked like Luke from the Percy Jackson series. **(A/N What? I read other stuff too...)** Complete with the scar.

I swung down after I was sure they all fell asleep, and pulled my pocket knife out. I put it to Merida-look-alike's throat, and whispered in her ear,

"Wakey-wakey."

**SUSPENSE! I have good news...I GOT 100%ON A TEST TODAY! AND I DID ALL THE QUESTIONS! YAAAAY!1!11! That's never happened before...**

**Fic of the chappie: High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


End file.
